


A Kiss

by NeonDomino



Series: Trio Era Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Neville confesses his feelings for Luna. Set after the Final Battle.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Trio Era Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 

* * *

"Luna," Neville began, nervously.

"Yes, Neville?" She asked, waiting patiently for him to work out what to say.

"Look, I've wanted to tell you something for some time now. I wanted to let you know how I feel. How much I like you. I'm mad about you, Luna. I was going to tell you during the battle, but I couldn't find you."

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but Neville wasn't finished.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you, and I don't know if you feel the same - if you ever could, because I'm just Neville and you're Luna and you're so amazing, and I probably sound really stupid, I mean you could have anyone you wanted, but -"

Soft lips pressed against his, cutting off his ramblings and silencing him. Arms found their way around his neck, and Neville stopped thinking, allowing himself to focus on Luna's kiss.

"I really like you too," she said as she pulled away, leaving Neville completely speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
